TFP-God of war
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Jack Darby, ordinary kid, not so ordinary life, or so he thought, nothing in his life was ever ordinary, when a certian god decides to help him, how will his life change forever? Completed
1. Chapter 1

  
Author's note!

All God of War characters belong to Ubisoft All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro

The ghost of Sparta, slayer of olympus and the Titan's bane. To many, he's just a myth but to the few who know the truth, Kratos Bringer of war, destroyer of worlds... The god slayer, a spartan warrior so powerful he overthrew the gods themselves, sunk entire cities and uprooted the Titans. Sometimes, myths may just be real.

Jasper was a small desset town in the middle of Nervada, nothing interesting or cool ever happened in Jasper, it was too ordinary.  
A blue motorcycle with a young man wearing grey and black clothing with a full-head black helmet sped towards the housing area of Jasper, an ordinary sight around the town for months now. Nothing about the sight was quiet as ordinary as it seemed. The masked teen was Jack Darby, a teen who had recently gotten involved in two secret wars. One against M.E.C.H, a terrorist group bent on world domination and the Decepticons, a military faction of Cybertronians who wanted to conquer Earth for their own.  
Jack faught both these wars, aiding the Autobots, a race of sentient autonimous robotic augonisms from Cybertron. One such autobot was Arcee, Jack's partner and also his blue motorbike.

As jack and Arcee pulled into a driveway, Jack climbed off and quietly as he could wheeled her into the garrage, hoping not to be noticed.

"Okay Arcee, I think we..." Jack began to whisper but was cut off by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see a black haired woman wearing a green shirt with black jeans, her hair was tied in a bun and she didn't look too happy.

"And WHERE do you think YOU'VE been?!" She demanded as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Jack. Luckily she hand't heard Jack's small conversation with Arcee or he'd be in real deep trouble and not to mention have to explain to his mum why he was talking to what she probebly assumed was a ordinary motorbike.

"AH! Mum I was just..." Jack began but was swiftly cut off by his mum.

"Out racing again?!" She demanded, Before jack could even open his mouth to protest, she added. "Small town Jack, word travels fast!"

"Mum, I Wasn't!" Jack protested truthfully, he had a good idea of who had been spreading the roumors and he was going to have a word with her later, if he survived his mum that is.

"Keys, NOW." His mum demanded as she held out her hand, she clearly wasn't joking around. Jack sighed and handed over the fake keys Ratchet had developed in the event such an occasion were to arise, he had to hand it to the old bot, he did do a good job with the keys and thinking this may happen. "You'll get them back in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Jack was shocked. "I've got work and school!" He could of also added, 'Saving the world' or 'going off to fight evil giant alien robots with just as giant alien friends' but that would of been against rule one Optimus Prime had put in place, not to mention that his mum'd think he's going crazy or sick.

"You can use your old pedal-bike." His mum told him as she gestured to the old faded red four-speed in the corner of the shed, collecting dust and rust. "Until I give you your keys back, your motorbike's staying here." She deadpanned, pointing to Arcee.

"Yes mum." Jack sighed, he felt rather sorry for Arcee, no way could she stay in here for two weeks, there was a war going on which she was involved in. Atleast all wasn't lost, he'd follow the family motto, which was that of a Spartan 'Never let your back hit the ground!  
Even in death stand tall for battle!' he wasn't entirely sure what it meant exactly but he interprited it as not to give up, even if he's about to die. Whoever invented that motto obviously never had an argument with someone like his mum.

His mum, seamingly satisfied walked off, leaving Jack and Arcee alone to talk.

In olympus, the palace of the gods, a tall man with chalk-white skin and a red spiraling tatoo stood amoung the white colonms of his pallace. Infront of him stood a large white mecahnical giant with the body-type which resembled a woman.

"Speak." The white-skinned man ordered in a irritable and gruff voice.

"I wish for you to consider your daughter's wish Kratos." The giant spoke calmly. "This, Jack, he is worth saving."

"What else is there to your reasoning giant?!" Kratos demanded angerly.

"He has caught my optic, or as human kind says, he's caught my eye." The gaint spoke lovingly.

"I shall reconsider but know this, giant, give me any reason at all, and I shall crush you." Kratos snarled angerly.

"Of corse, I would also request that you inform Optimus Prime, a...friend of mine, I'd like to know if I can visit earth."  
Kratos reguarded the giant for a few moments then huffed a "fine", the giant nodded and turned to face a green vortex which she had entered through before disembarking. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's note!

All God of war characters belong to Ubisoft All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro

It was the day after Jack's mum had essentially grounded him and without realising it, Arcee. They had came up with a brilliant plan that Arcee would sneak out when they were sure June was out and they'd left a hologram triggered when the garrage door was opened, however, there was no telling if it'd work, it was one of Ratchet's more, risky, inventions after all. It was final session of school and Jack was sitting in history class, his least favorite asides Art class.  
To his right was Miko, the Japanese exchange studant with a thing for hungarian shreak metal. she, as usual was dressed in her short jeans and black punk-rock shirt. Her hair was short and black with a pink streak through her fringe.  
Jack was bored, it had been a long session of studying the Eurika stockade event of Australia, he had no idea why in the world he'd have to study Australian history but the teacher seemed to think it was importent.

The teacher, was a old knobly man who looked like he was due to retire any day now, his hair was thinning, his skin was wrincled. He was wearing his usual checker pattern grey and blue shirt with long grey pants and loafers.  
His eyes were a misty brown and tired, like he'd spent all night marking tests.

"Alright class, a reminder about next week, as you all know..." Mr Smith droned on in a bored voice. "Next wee-"

Jack suddenly was paying full attention, not because Mr. Smith had said something but rather, the entire class had seamed to freaze in time, Miko even noticed this and was looking around like it was normal for her, even doing the usual photo-take of someone.

"This is too weird." Jack gulped as he looked over the time-locked class.

"Sweet." Miko grinned as she stuck a wad of chewed gum into Vince's ear, even Jack had to admit, that was kinda funny, especially considering how Vince normally tormented Miko, Raf and him for the fun of it, it was like he was a human version of a starscream.

"I assure you it is not." Spat a deep voice from the doorway starteling both Miko and Jack. Standing there was a man with chalk-white skin, a red spiral tatoo went from his scar covered face to his upper left arm. He was clad in golden Spartan armor with chains binding a bronze plate to his left shin and forearms. Across his back two jagged meter long swords made of black, bronze and gold metal with blue crystals forming a jagged path across the middle of the blade. It didn't even take an idiot to tell this man was dangerous, he just seamed to radiate power.

"Who are you?!" Jack demanded, he grabbed the meter long ruler from the board and brandished it like a sword, he knew this was probebly a bad idea, the man just snorted. "ANSWER ME! NOW! Even If I face death I shall stand tall!"

The man smiled softly and nodded, as if this was exactly what he was expecting. He then spoke, "I am Lord Kratos,  
Ruler of Olympus and I, Jack Darby, am here to offer you assistance." At that comment Miko seemed to smile warmly.  
Jack was taken back, Kratos, the mythical god and ruler of Olympus, was not such a myth and was willing to aid him!  
He mentally groaned, He must of done something so increadibly embarrising that even a god took pitty on him, but then why was Miko so happy?

"Why and How?" Jack asked cautiously, if the legends were true, this guy had single handedly killed giants the size of cities, killed the gods and killed death. He wasn't even sure how that last one was even possible.

"You will face trials soon which I would considered suicidal." Kratos stated bluntly, which made jack gulp, if a god considered it suicidal, what chance did he have? "And seaming my duaghter has taken a liking to both you and your autobot friends, decendant of sparta, I shall grant you the Blades of Athena and the tittle of God."

Jack knew that if he did this, there'd go the last bit of 'normal' he had in his life, not to mention how his mum would react so he made his choice. "I'm sorry Kratos, but no."

"Are you certian?" Kratos asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do not mean to offend you Kratos but I'm not a fighter." Jack admitted. "I'm sure that this daughter of yours has told you I do not like fighting."

"Well, I may of left that detail out." Miko said sheepishly. "I did tell him how you destroyed a decepticon ship,  
stopped Vince and took on two MECH guards unarmed."

Jack blinked and did a mental rewind, Miko was the daughter of a god?! Well, atleast it explained her behaviour and choice in fashion. He then mouthed the words "You're his daughter?" To miko and she nodded while rolling her eyes lazily.

"Very well Jack Darby, Decendant of Sparta, if or rather when you reconsider, just call for me." Kratos stated.  
With a click of his fingers he was gone, Both Miko and Jack were back in their seats and time had resumed.

"-eek there is..." Mr Smith began but was cut off by a paniced yelp, Vince had lept sideways out of his chair as he had his finger crammed in his ear, attempting to reach the gum. "VINCE! What are you doing?!"

Jack looked at Miko in shock, she just winked and grinned as she recorded the event, no doubt she was going to show this to Bulkhead and Raf for the fun of it. Vince had finally pulled the gum from his ear as the bell went. Jack made a mental note to give Miko less gum to chew. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack walked through the school coridores, in a slight daze. He'd just had one rather weird conversation, even weirder than the time Ratchet asked how humans reproduce, poor Raf.  
He was rather shocked that Miko, the walking danger magnet was a god all along, but a god of what? Then there was this 'suicidal trial' he had coming up acording to Kratos, who had offered to help him by giving him the Blades of Athena and have him become a god, how would he even manage that one anyway?

Jack shoved those thoughts aside, he had to worry about what this suicidal trial was that he was supposed to endure, if only Kratos had of been clearer on that matter, it was really starting to bug the hell out of him. By the time jack had reached his locker, Miko was waiting there for him. He made another mental note, Do NOT race Miko.

"Not a word until they know." Miko whispered to him firmly. He guessed this was either about Miko and her dad's conversation with him or her sticking gum in Vince's ear, knowing Miko,  
it was proebebly both of those. "Also, it's a god of Danger."

"Seriously?" Jack asked in disbeliefe, sometimes it was rather hard to tell if miko was telling the truth or not.

"Nah, not really." Miko snorted before walking off. Jack sighed and got his books from his locker before walking outside to the bikerack. Just as Jack unlocked his bike, his mum called.

"Jack here." He said calmly into the phone, he didn't want his mum to find out that his chat with a god.

"Jack, I'm coming home early but I'll need to stop for Tofu." His mum replied, Jack shuddered, he hated Tofu almost as much as he hated Decepticons named Airachnid.

"No! I...I mean no need mum." Jack quickly corrected, last thing he wanted was to incur his mother's wrath,especially if she had fresh Tofu.

"Well you're not getting pizza again and I'll be home soon." June explained. Jack's mind raced with panic, Arcee was not in the garrage and he didn't trust Ratchet's holograms.

"Fourspeed beats car mum, seya-got-to-go!" Jack hurried and ended the call. He then used the autodial to call Arcee. "'cee!"

"What is it Jack? I'm headed back to base." Arcee replied flatly and somewhat chearfully,  
she was probebly just glad not to be stuck on her wheels in the garrage.

"Mum's on her way home!" Jack urged as he hopped on his fourspeed and pedaled like crazy in the direction of his house.

"I'm on my way."Arcee responded seriously before she ended the call. Jack slipped the phone back into his pocket and tried to go faster.

As jack arrived at his home, he was struck with panic, Arcee wasn't there yet. he was about to open the door when his mum barged out with a look which would scare a decepticon.

"Where is it?!" she demanded angerly. Well great, the hologram failed.

"Where's what mum?" Jack asked playing dumb, he knew he needed to stall for time.

"THE BIKE JACK!" His mum spat just as Arcee silently drove into the garrage without being noticed by anyone but Jack.

"The garrage mum." jack answered with an exhasperated sigh, he found himself doing that alot,  
but then again, with a mother like june...

"okay, then let's go check." June stated, thinking she'd caught him bluffing. Much to her shock the blue motorcycle was there. "HOW?!"

"It's been here the whole time mum." Jack told her as she closed both the garrage doors.

"Drop the act, did you get one of your friends to sneak it in?!" She demanded sternly.

"NO!" Jack cried, but he instantly regretted it.

"Tell. The. Truth." June growled, somehow it reminded him of Bumblebee's beeps. Jack saw only one option, he had to tell the WHOLE truth, autobots and everything.

"Mum, look...the truth is it's really a transforming robotic organism from Cybertron, her name is Arcee and it's the truth." Jack explained, he knew he was going to get an earful from Arcee when this was over. "It's true, honest."

June looked over where the hidden blue autobot symbol was on Arcee's side and traced the outline of it. "I believe you."

"HUH?!" Jack was shocked, he was sure his mum would loose it at him and call him crazy.

"Arcee, are the decepticons here?" June asked, no responce. Jack was stunned, he hadn't mentioned Decepticons to her! "Looks, looks like I've got to do it the hard way." She sighed as she placed her index finger to a spot just above her ear and muttered. "HEY!"  
THe feedback was loud and painful, jack felt it in his skull like an explosion.

"AGH! SCRAAAAP!" Arcee wined as she wobbled in her alt form.

"So, Arcee, what are you doing here?" June asked calmly, no way this was normal for his mum.  
"Other than teaching Jack..."

There was a sound of grinding gears and shifting metal as Arcee's body rearranged itself into her bipedal state which in a garrage meant she had to sit down and hunch forward. "Alright, June, you're obviously NOT human, so who are you?!"

"Elita-One of the Elita Guard, Captain of the Ark-31, keeper of a hungry scraplet during the war and your older sister." June deadpanned as she pulled the collar of her shirt slightly to show the autobot symbol but with three lines either side of it tatood onto the base of her throat.  
Jack mentally groaned as his jaw went slack, there goes the last bit of normal in his life...  
not to mention this meant one of two things... One: he was adopted or two... he wasn't human.  
"So sis, what are you doing on earth?"

"Fighting the cons." Arcee smiled softly yet bluntly. "So, I see you've got wide-spectrum alt modes still then?"

"Still do." June smiled then she looked right at Jack. "Sorry to keep this from you Jack, I just wanted you to keep out of our war."

"Mum, kinda late for that." Jack sighed with a smile. "and yes...I know it's dangerous, a few weeks back Arcee and me were sent on a non-risk mission only to run into Airachnid, I sort of blew up her ship and broke a few of her legs."

"AIRACHNID'S HERE?!" June gasped in shock. "Frag pit!Your aunt's here!"

"SHE'S MY AUNT?!" Jack gagged in shock, even Arcee muffled a yelp.

"Yeah, she is." June sighed. "So, how'd you do it? Energon rifle? ship reactor overload?"

"Her ship was leaking energon, Jack just set it alight." Arcee explained in a proud tone.  
"If you ask me, he's almost as resorceful as springer is."

"Shhhh, hear that?" Jack asked in a whispered tone.

"No." Both elita/june and Arcee answered cautiously.

"Too quiet." Jack noted but then there was the sound of a jet followed by transforming.  
"RUN!" He shouted just as the roof to the garrage was ripped off by a large grey mech with a goatee. "STARSCREAM!"

"Ahh, Arcee and two human maggots, looks like Lord Megatron will be pleased." Starscream sneered vissiously.

"SCREAMER!" Shouted a female voice as a golden spear flew through the air and impailed the seeker in his arm.

"GAAAHH!" Starscream wailed as he clutched the wound which was leaking energon.

"RUN!" Cried the voice again, it was Miko in golden Spartan armor, a round bronze shield on one hand,  
a glowing red spear in the other. "June, Jack...Arcee, run!"

Starscream transformed into his jet mode and tried to fly off, Miko jumped up and grabbed a hold of his wing as the seeker spiraled out of the town with smoke spouting from his damaged engine.

"Uhh, how do we explain this?" Jack asked aloud. "I'm sure not even Fowler can cover this."

"Yeah..." Arcee huffed sadly. "And...was that Miko?"

"Yeah...she's kinda not human." Jack explained hesitantly. "Honestly, I'm just glad she's on our side."

"So...cybertronian too?" June/Elita asked as a roofing tile fell onto the floor and shattered.

"Err...not aloud to say until she gives the all clear." Jack admitted as five purple cars shot up the street, each one identical. Purple with black stripes up the hood and bonnet. Black tinted windows and a Decepticon crest on the front grill. They each stopped with a skid about halfway along the street and transformed.  
People screamed and fled in panic as the attackers opened fire.

"Well...scrap." Jack huffed as he pulled out his phone. "Ratchet, cons out the front! They're attacking everyone!"

"I FRAGING KNOW!" Ratchet snapped back. "They're all over the place!"

"Yeah...well, screamer and Miko are going head to head!" Jack retorted. "They went out towards the south of town!"

"Primus that girl is stupid!" Ratchet shouted. "I'm sending Bumblebee to help!"

"Over and out!" Jack responded as he shut the phone. "'Bee's on his way!"

"BB's still online?" June asked in shock. "Well Jack, your older brother survived."

"Less chat, more con splat." Jack ordered, oddly they nodded, Arcee jumped out of the garrage and began fighting the decepticon drones as Bumblebee ripped down the street, transformed and kicked one of the drones mid-transformation,  
sending it spiraling into an empty parked car. Arcee used her energon blasters to shoot at two of them.  
People fled in Panic and confusion as the cybertronian firefight continued.

"THIS WAY!" June called to them as a green vortex opened up. "It'll take you to Saftey,follow Jack!"

"What?!" jack coffed in surprise.

"Jack, it'll lead to Omega-One, tell Ratchet it's a code 16." June told him sternly. "He'll understand."

"Wait, whats a 16?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Open decepticon warfare infront of natives." June explained. "Now go!"

Jack nodded as People rushed for the Vortex."FOLLOW ME!"

As they charged through, they found themselves in the hidden bunker of Omega-One with a startled Ratchet looking at them in suprise.

"Doc,Code 16, open warfare!" Jack called to the massive mech. "Elita and Arcee have both engaged decepticons!"

"Elita?!" Ratchet asked in shock. "When did she get here?!"

"No clue!" Jack called as people began to panic. "HEY! Calm the frag down!"

"Jack?" Squeeked a frightened voice, it was Sierra. "What's going on?"

"Emergancy procedure, all I can say." Jack explained as the vortex closed. "Until those purple robots are,  
dead... it's too dangerous out there."

"What about that one?!" Somebody shouted, obviously refering to Ratchet.

"Doc Ratchet there's an Autobot, one of the ones protecting us." Jack shouted. "Just don't annoy him, he's got a temper."

"DO NOT!" Ratchet snapped, making some people gasp. "And why the frag did you come here and how?!"

"Emergancy ground-bridge." Jack explained. "Cons on all sides,only way out."

"Oh for the love of Primus..." Ratchet groaned "Well, tell them to just...stay out of the way!"

"Uh, right, yeah, best avoid ground-level,bots in a rush can be clumbsy." Jack shouted at the croud,  
"There's a human equipt area over there!" He added pointing to the raised area with a couch and Telivision.

Most people scrambled up the steps to the human area while a few stayed at ground-level in a state of shock.  
Ratchet sighed in annoyance as he coordinated the autobots out in the field.

"Jack, how...how are you involved in this?" Sierra asked with a quivering voice.

"Long story, not aloud to disclose it." Jack explained instantly. "All I can say is that the Autobots and Decepticons have been at war for millions of years, eventually their world of Cybertron was rendered uninhabitable to even them, The cons found Earth and the bots pushed them back for a bit, but now..."

"They're back." Sierra concluded. "But why are they here?"

"Energon, the food, blood and ammo of every cybertronian, it's rich in deposits here on earth." Jack explained.

"Jack, call for you." Ratchet explained.

"Er...one sec." Jack told sierra as he jogged over to Ratchet.

Ratchet handed Jack the human sized phone the base has around for emergancy calls.

"Jack, honey, are you all safe?" His mum asked over the phone as blaster fire could be heard.

"I am, people are still a bit freaked out though." Jack explained."Cons still fighting?"

"Yeah, jack when I get back we are having the talk,okay?" June asked as an explosion sounded in the background followed by screams of vehicons.

"Not the birds and bees." Jack groaned quietly so others wouldnt hear him.

"No, more like what you really are." June answered. "Scrap! Gotta go!" The line then disconnected.

"Ratchet, prep a med-bay just in case." Jack ordered. "I've got a bad fealing something will go wrong."

"Primus..." Ratchet sighed as he continued to monitor the battles going on throughout Jasper and surrounding areas.  
Bumblebee, Elita-One and Arcee were fighting in the suberbs, Miko was headed south with Starscream, Bulkhead was fighting Breakdown by the highway, Optimus and Megatron were fighting through the industrial area and Wheeljack was engaged by decepticon air patrols."Jack, try to keep everyone calm, tell them the basics and keep them from causing damage."

"Got it Doc." Jack replied as he jogged back to the Human area where thiry odd people were crouded.

"Hey, Darby!" Vince sneered. "You fucked in the head or something? Those are huge robots!"

"Yes vince and if you don't know, they're the reason you're alive after that race." Jack retorted sternly as he walked passed him. "It wasn't a gang, it was a decepticon called Knockout."

"Yeah right!" Vince called.

"Teltran, bring up Knockout's file." Jack called and one of the Bot sized computers showed both a red sports car and a large red Mech with scrolling information in cybertronian. "That's the jerk there."

"Whatever." Vince scoffed and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Mr Darby, would you please explain all this?" Asked Mr. Smith, Jack's history teacher.

"Right, everyone listen up!" Jack called, getting everyone's attention. "I can't tell you everything, that's kinda against the rules set by both governments."

"Which ones?!" Somebody called.

"American and Autobot." Jack answered. "Anyway, The Decepticons, the jokers who attacked town, they destroyed their Homeworld of Cybertron in a bid for Power, The Autobots wanted peace and equality and set out protecting planets from Decepticons after Cybertron fell, The Decepticons came to earth for two reasons, Energon, their food, fuel and ammo and the other being to conquer earth for their own, killing all native organisms in the process."

"Holy shit!" and "What the Fuck?!" Rung throughout the croud of paniced people.

"The Autobots, have been trying to keep the cons from doing this." Jack continued "Their leader has a saying,  
that freedom is the right of every sentient being, I for one support this, we might not be able to go head to head with Decepticons but we can slow them and criple them, we will win this!"

"Yeah right!" Vince shouted. "You can't even stop a human you lier!"

"Teltran, show Arcee's battle-log, incident 3, Airachnid." Jack called and the video on one of the sceens showed a scene from Arcee's perspective, The ship exploding 1 mile away after Jack ignited the energon and him stalling her long enough for Arcee to make her retreat. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah... what the fuck was that thing?!" Somebody shouted.

"Airachnid, a decepticon general who is a saddist and has a grudge against me." Jack answered.

"Uh, yeah, if he can stop one, can't we all?" Sierra asked the croud. "Surely Jack can take on one."

"It isn't that simple." Ratchet chimed in. "There's hundreds of them and Jack only wounded her with a severe explosion."  
That comment made the croud look deathly and go quiet. "But, I suppose in large groups you could eliminate a few."

"Yeah, not helping Doc." Jack retorted.

"AUTOBOT BASE! COME IN!" Called a voice over the comm. "This is Arcee, Elita-one's wounded, Bee and me are bringing her in now!"

"Shit." Jack cursed as he rushed over to Ratchet, baffeling a lot of people. "Doc, Prep a med-bay!"

"Since when are you in charge?!" Ratchet asked sternly.

"Whenever Optimus isn't, remember?" Jack asked sternly as he climbed up the ladder to get access to the bot computers and Ratchet's desk area. "Everybody clear the floor, we've got a wounded autobot coming in!"

"Jack, who's Elita Arcee and Bee?" Sierra asked as she rushed to follow him.

"Arcee's my guardian and Partner, Bumblebee's the scout and Elita's well, I'm not aloud to say." Jack hurried as Ratchet opened up the groundbridge. Arcee and Bumblebee walked through with a large pink femme slung between them, a blaster shot scored into her chest armor and her left pede was dented heavily.

"Doc, prep a med-bay." Arcee ordered. "Jack, come with us."

"Sure." Jack called as Ratchet scooped him up.

"Sierra...too." Elita-one managed weakly.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah..." Elita breathed weakly with a lopsided smile.

"Come on then." Ratchet groaned as he held out his other hand for Sierra to climb onto. "Come on, don't have all day."

Sierra gulped as she climbed onto the massive hand, clinging to Ratchet's thumb for support, Jack on the other hand stood there normally as if he was used to it, which he kinda was with Optimus and on one occasion Bulkhead. As they left for the medical bay, Ratchet apointed the sherrif in charge until they returned and told them NOT to touch anything.

The medical bay was small and not well equipt but it was usable enough. Elita was put down on the berth gently and Ratchet began to repair her systems and armor as Jack looked on with Sierra watching.

"Why'd it want me to come?" Sierra asked Jack in a whispered voice. "I can understand you, but me?"

"First of all, Elita-One's a she and secondsly, I have no clue." Jack told her as Arcee walked over and leant against the railing they were next to.

"So Partner, weird day, huh?" Arcee asked Jack with fake happiness.

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "First her, then that thing with Miko, now the whole town or atleast some of it knows."

"Yeah." Arcee nodded then looked to sierra. "Hey, recognise me?"

"I'm sure I'd remember a large blue robot if I saw it." Sierra stated as she shook her head.

"I'm Jack's bike." Arcee told her with a slight laugh.

"Wow, you really break a lot then." Sierra snorted.

"Just cover for when she's busy." Jack told her patiently. "'cee's second in command here, well, third I guess now."

"You're second in command of robots?" Sierra asked as she rised an eyebrow.

"No, Elita is." Arcee told her. "Jack's only in command if we're busy or only Ratchet's in base."

"Heard that!" Ratchet retorted as he welded a graft panel of pink painted metal over a wound. "But yes, you are correct in that matter."

"Jack...tell them." Elita said through a wince of pain. "We'll tell your dad later."

"Are you s-sure?" Jack gulped as he looked at Sierra. "Won't this kinda ruin the 'normal' aspect in my life?"

"It's okay, just tell her." Elita smiled as Ratchet put away the welding tool.

"Uh, what's she talking about?" Sierra asked.

"Yes Jack, what is she talking about?" Ratchet demanded.

"Elita's my mum." Jack sighed. "She sort of used a wide-spectrum alt mode to look human."

"Perposterous!" Ratchet scoffed. "Why would any self respecting cybertronian choose to look human?!"

"Watch it doc!" Elita muttered as her optics flittered slightly. "Just...just..."

"Mum?" Jack gulped in worry as her optics shut off. "MUM!"

"She's alive." Ratchet told him with a sigh. "But she's in stasis-lock."

"A coma." Jack translated for Sierra as he tried not to cry.

"It's okay Jack, you can cry." Arcee told him. Jack cried blue, Ratchet was stunned, it was Energon.  
Sierra looked at him in shock, Jack stood there silently as the blue tears rolled down his face and onto the floor, sizzeling slightly as they hit.

"Doc, please help my mum." Jack asked him as he wiped away the tears.

"I will do everything in my power to do so Jack." Ratchet told him as a massive red and blue Mech walked into the room looking concerned.

"Elita." He sighed as he looked over the massive pink Mech. "Ratchet, is she alright?"

"She is merely in stasis-lock, I'll do everything I can for her." Ratchet explained sadly. "Until then Optimus,  
I think you should talk to Jack."

"Jackson?" Optimus asked.

"Elita's my mum, guess you're my dad then."Jack sighed sadly as he wiped away the last of the energon tears. "She was just trying to keep me safe."

"That is understandable." Optimus nodded then looked at Sierra. "Miss Summers, you understand that this conversation must remain between the Autobots and Jackson and yourself?"

"I do." Sierra stated as she looked at Jack who looked to be holding back from crying. "Mr. Darby, I'm...I can't even begin to imagine the kind of stress you all must be in."

"Thankyou for your sympathy." Optimus nodded. "However, I believe Darby was just a cover name Elita had invented."

"So, June's not your real mum?" Sierra asked Jack.

"They're the same bot." Jack told her. "She's been using wide-spectrum alts."

"So, what do I call you?" Sierra asked in confusion.

"I am Optimus Prime, however, it is more of a title than an actual designation." Optimus explained. "I was once known as Orion Pax."

"A data clerk's name." Ratchet explained. "On cybertron, only those in importent possitions were aloud two names."

"So...what was mum then?" Jack asked. "She's got two names."

"Indeed she does." Optimus nodded. "Elita had a number of Jobs, firstly, working with me in the Docs, delivering Energon,  
then later she became a nurse, training under Jolt and greenlight, however, by the time the war had started, she had managed to become the equivilant of Royalty when she joined the Council."

"So, Mrs...er...Elita, worked in polatics?" Sierra asked.

"Sadly, by that time, the council was one of war, not polatics." Optimus explained. "She was once known by Ariel when we had first met, I haven't seen her since Cybertron went dark."

"So, Jack's homeworld's dead then?" Sierra asked as she looked in concern at Jack.

"I was born on Earth, my home's still here, but mum and dad's home..." Jack gulped as he looked down.

"It was not your falt Jackson." Optimus told him. "When we win this war, we can concentrate upon rebuilding our world."

Far away on Cybertron, a white armored femme was walking through an underground tunnel, scraplet cowering away from her as she passed. She came to a massive room with a large white orb in the center of it all, adorned in the language of the Primes.

"Show me Earth." She requested and the super-computer did so. "Start collecting whatever data and suplies we can."  
She then walked off back out of the tunnel. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's NOTE!

I don't own anything!

Koaon, The decepticon capital city of cybertron, desserted years ago by many decepticons after cybertron went dark. Rusted and grey metal sword-like buildings and ruined monuments to Megatron littered the upper levels of the city. Four levels below and Insecticons had set up hives, living off whatever scraps of Energon they could find, a level below them, were scraplets, coming in the night and devouring insecticons almost as fast as new ones were made. Finally, thirty layers bellow that was a hidden super-computer.  
A thing of myth and legend, named after it's creator, Vector Sigma.

A white femme walked through the old and duty tunnels of Vector Sigma as she preformed her regular maintance duties throughout the massive structure when she heard it. The a sound akin to hundreds of thousands of tiny yet powerful drills, Scraplets.

"Exicute command-13-pi." She instructed and one of the side-passages closed off, muffeling the sound of the scraplets for the time being, she knew she had less than four quart (month) before they would eat through the thick blast door.

She looked over the door and nodded, it was the best she could do without a scraplet trap or Tox-En. As she continued to walk down the hallway she found herself back in the main room. The massive super-computer laid in standby phase, a thick grey spherical sheet of metal protecting the glowing white orb within. It would remain that way until a Prime or heir of a Prime entered, even then she knew chances of that were very very slim. She knew only of two Primes; Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime, both lost to space. Then there was him,  
the young mech she admired as much as she adored her older brother, Vector Prime, sadly, Vector Prime had been offlined during the civil war, resting her hopes on Optimus and his son.

Back on earth, Omega-One was crouded with people who had fled the Decepticon attack on Jasper. Ratchet was working over-time helping medics tend to the wounded as best he could, which meant getting suplies. Arcee and Bumblebee were trying to help Jack and the newly arrived Agent Fowler to monitor the people. Optimus Prime was busy with wheeljack and Bulkhead eliminating any remaining decepticons around town. Sierra and Raf had volentiered to watch Juniper/Elita-one in the medical bay.

"Hey, Doc-bot!" Called Miko's voice over the base's comm. "Need pickup, I think I tore screamer a new one!"

Ratchet rushed over to the command console and activated a ground-bridge the first thing that happened was a large severed Wing of starscream was tossed through with a sparking crash, silencing the people with worry.  
Miko then walked through casually and the groundbridge was shut off.

"Whoa, er... people here, lots of people..." Miko said awekwardly, remembering she was still in her spartan armor with a spear and shield across her back.

"Holy shit is that Miko?!" Vince shouted in shock. "Who the fuck threw the wing?!"

"Not gonna say ginger!" Miko pouted as she pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck-out her tongue.

"Miko, what have I told you about suvineers?!" Ratchet scolded. "Especially large ones?!"

"Aww come on Doc, it's screamer's wing!" Miko wined with a fake pout. "I severed it, it's my trophy!"

"And Primus tell how did you do it?" Ratchet asked as he raised a optic-ridge (eyebrow).

Miko began to look nervous and gulped, most of the town was there watching her in curiosity.  
"Doc, confidential!" Jack called to him. "Too many people here!"

"What?" Ratchet asked. "How is it confidential?!"

Jack nodded in Fowler's direction and Ratchet shut-up, he thought it was a human government thing that they were trying and Miko was involved.

"Jack, I owe you." Miko smirked with a wink.

"Uhm, what's with the armor?" Ratchet asked as Miko began to walk off. She froze on the spot, she had no actual answer for it at all.

"Strength enhancment!" Fowler blurted, saving Miko's hind again.

"So, why does Miko have it?" Ratchet asked sternly.

"Doc, I'll tell you later." Jack told him with a tone which said no arguments. "AFTER the civis are gone."

Again the croud murmered amoung themselves in curiosity and confusion, some were even shouting in anger.  
There was an alert and Ratchet powered up the ground-bridge. Bulkhead and Optimus walked in and some people gasped in shock.

"Hey-hey,Miko!" Bulkhead cheared with a smile. "Another suvoneer?"

"You betcha bulk!" Miko called. "Can you bring it with us?"

"You bet!" Bulkhead grinned paying no attention to the people.

"Greetings, I am sorry I did not introduce myself earlier." Optimus apologized to the croud of people.  
"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots and I hope you will forgive us for this delay in clearing the Decepticons from Jasper, it is safe to return now."

As Ratchet re-opened the ground-bridge people began to leave but Sierra chose to stay and help with Jack's mum/carrier. When they were all gone Ratchet shut off the ground-bridge and looked at Miko, Jack and Fowler who had claimed Miko had strength enhancing technology.

"So, why is Miko in armor with enhancments?" Ratchet asked with an annoyed tone.

"Actually, it's just regular armor." Miko smirked. "You my big ol' doc bot are looking at the godess of Hades."

"What?" Fowler, Ratchet and Optimus asked in confusion.

"So, that's what you're in charge of then." Jack sighed as he shook his head. "No wonder why death and danger didn't phase you..."

"No scrap." Miko giggled as she dissapeared with a flash and reappeared on Ratchet's shoulder, making him yelp in supprise and shock. "Calm down Doc, I'm mistress of the underworld, not death."

"What..and then, but how?!" Ratchet stammered.

"Miko's a goddess, her dad's Kratos and I've unfortunately had a conversation with him myself." Jack explained quickly, obviously not wanting wishing for anyone to be offended he added. "But it was only due to the topic which involved my er...death."

"Yeah, if he dies, he is so coming with me to my pallace in hades!" Miko grinned whickedly, unnerving Docbot.

"Miko, I've got a spark, I'd go to the well." Jack explained to the hyperactive teenaged god.

Miko looked utterly devistated, Jack figured she'd probebly planned on him staying with her for the rest of eternity or marrying her in the underworld, it was no secret Miko had a not-so-small crush on him. Then what happened next shocked everybody slightly, there was a golden flash and a man in golden spartan armor with a red spiraling tatoo over his chalk-white skin appeared near them.

"I bring news for Jack and Optimus Prime." He spat. Obviously, he was either always rude or he was doing this against his wishes.

"Lord Kratos, what news do you bring?" Jack asked the god.

"Do not refere to me as Lord, only mortals may do so." Kratos corrected him in a stern and gruff tone which made Ratchet seem cuddly and kind. "As for your message Jack and Optimus, there is a certian robotic woman who is requesting to see Jack, she appears to of found an interest in you."

"Which kind?" Optimus asked with respect, it may of been a human god, but a being of great power none the less.

"She wishes to become his sparkmate whatever the shit that means." Kratos huffed in annoyance, Ratchet glitched and fell over with smoke streaming from his helm's seams like a kettle. Miko and Jack looked at eachother in great confusion as Optimus and Fowler looked slightly concerned for the old medic.

"Uh, what's a sparkmate?" Jack asked as he looked to Optimus.

"The equivilent to a husban or wife if it were to be used in the human context." Optimus explained with a slight servo gesture. "However, I know not of how a cybertronian would of learn of your pressence."

"So, some robo woman want to mary jack?" Fowler asked sounding both intreged and wary beyond beliefe. Kratos and Optimus merely nodded as Miko passed out.

"That would seam to be the case." Optimus explained to Agent Will Fowler.

"But he's just a boy! A human, not some giant robot!" Fowler pressed, oblivious to the truth.

"Uh, should I say something?" Jack asked Optimus, he was autobot leader and his father, so it was upto him in this matter, or so he thought, Optimus shrugged and said "That, Jackson, is upto you to decide."

"Right, uh what am I missing here?" Fowler asked as Miko came too with a groggy expression, at most she looked like she had a hang-over from a long night of drinking.

"Uh, I'm not human." Jack explained nervously. "I'm sort of Optimus's son."

"So prime and June...AGH!" Fowler sputtered as he began to make connections.

"June's an autobot." Optimus told him, oblivious to the comment Fowler had made mere seconds before. "She has a rare kind of transformation known as wide-spectrum, it enables the individual to become nearly anything they scan, within reason of course."

"So, june's like a terminator?" Miko asked looking confused.

"Elita's up!" Called Raf from further into the base.

"We shall show you for yourselves." Optimus said as he lifted Ratchet by his lower back and dragged him off towards the medical bay where June was already waiting.

"Great, just Fowler, Miko, two conditions." Jack stated bluntly. "Fowler, no experiments and Miko, no pictures."

"Fine." Miko smirked. Fowler sighed and agreed but told them he still had to do what he was told by his supperiors but he did say he'd try to keep this information from them.

"I'm off." Kratos muttered and dissapeared in a flash of golden light. When they all reached the medical bay, Raf and Sierra were talking to a large pink colored femme who was sitting on the edge of the medical berth drinking from a cube of Energon.

"Hey Optimus." The pink femme smiled lovingly.

"Elita." Optimus nodded in turn. "Are you fully functional?"

"Yeah, just needed some energon, I'll be fine in a few cycles." Elita nodded with a soft smile. "Did he want to see me?"  
she asked as she looked at Fowler.

"Uh, yes ma'am, according to Jack, you are also called June Darby and is his mother." Fowler explained nervously, he'd seen Arcee overreact several times, this was a situation which he feared could turn bad and fast.

"Well, for the most part that's true." Elita explained, earning raised eyebrows from Fowler and Jack. "But Jack is just the name of the chosen alt mode, jack is actually called morningspark."

"Seriously?" Fowler asked in shock, even Jack...morningspark had to admit that was far too weird a name.

"Seriously." Elita nodded. "But for his sake, I think we should stick to Jack to avoid confusion."

Jack sighed with reliefe, he had to admit, morningspark sounded like a cybertronian weapon or femme's name. Then again,  
he knew a decepticon called Knockout and another called Starscream so he passed this off as being normal amoung both autobots and Decepticons.

"Right, so, how come Jack here looks human?" Fowler asked in concern, he was obviously worried about decepticons who may be able to do the same thing.

"Wide-spectrum , I've got one human mode in storage, a hovercycle and an empty slot." Elita-one explained as she gestured to her spark subconcerously. "Jack is just an altmode as it were and his only other form as I was originally going to tell jack about this upon reaching 18 earth years."

"So, Jack, Let's see your robo-mode!" Miko grinned as she whipped out her camera phone and grinned cheasily, for a god of Hades, she sure had a lively personality, then again, she was most likely just glad to be away from dead things.

"Not sure how." Jack admitted and Noticed sierra and Raf were watching him. "Uh mum, dad, is there some trick to this?"

"Just imagine your body becoming something different." Elita sighed as she faceplate-palmed in embarrisment. "Or in your case, imagine yourself as a large robot."

Jack nodded and tried several times before finally he clenched his eyes closed and heard a burst of laughter from Miko and embarrissed mumbling from Fowler and Raf. Jack opened his eyes/optics and looked around, he was certianly a lot taller, around half Arcee's full height, about 9 foot tall.

"What's funny?" Jack asked, his voice sounded a lot like Optimus's, which to him sounded too odd.

"DUDE YOU'RE PINK!" Miko laughed, Jack stiffened with embarrisment, when he looked down, he saw she was right, Pink armor.  
He noticed his body looked simular to Bumblebee if bee was a two-wheeler. "You're a little pink bee!"

"HEY!" Called a voice in cybertronian, jack then saw the owner of the voice was Bumblebee and he was storming in but stopped and laughed a bit at Jack too. "PFT! Pink aft, Pink aft!"

"You are so lucky that he's your brother 'bee." Raf smiled softly as he saw Jack scowel at the scout. "Otherwise, I'm sure that you'd be eating scrap."

"Please tell me why he's pink?" Fowler asked with an ammused voice.

"Normally we have a default coloration of our carriers." Optimus explained. "Elita was his."

"So uh, pink then?" Sierra asked trying to hold back her laughter. "L-looks good."

"Why me?" Jack groaned.

"relax, we can change your color, pinky." Bee laughed with beeps, this time he got a kick to his shin from Jack. The sound it made was a metalic click like when Ratchet facepalmed.

"Jackson, I shall show you to your temperary quarters." Optimus explained. "Once there, I shall show you how to alter your coloration, I was once green and pink afterall."

At that statement everyone burst out with laughter, even Elita and Fowler were laughing, it lasted for several moments until Optimus cleared his throat and walked off with Jack. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Jasper was invaded by Decepticons and the truth revealed after another attack in Mission City over the all-spark. A team of soldiers subgrouped from UNIT-E was formed, called NEST.  
A teen called Sam Witwhickey had found coordinates for the all-spark by accident and was attacked by the Decepticon Breakdown and Frenzy. After he was rescued by Bumblebee and Arcee he was brought to the nearest UNIT-E base and debriefed. Megatron had found the allspark later that day and most of mission city was rubbled in the resaulting fight, which only ended after Sam shoved the allspark into Megatron's spark, offlining him in the process. Their remains were thrown into the merianna trench to remove the bodies from MECH grasp.

Jack was in his cybertronian mode, which resembled Bumblebee only colored Blue with Golden highlights, and was sitting on the bottem of the steps to the human area as he waited for Ratchet to finish the repairs to his T-cog which was damaged by bonecrusher during a fight, resaulting in a less than fun time stuck in bot mode. Sam, the brown haired teen was in his usual atire of brown jacket, grey shirt and blue jeans, too bad for him, he was assigned with the grouchy medic Ratchet as his guardian until further notice.

"So Sam, what are you doing?" Jack asked lazily as he glanced down at the teen.

Sam slouched forwards with his head in his hands and sighed before shrugging. Jack couldn't blame him, after exposure to the all-spark, Ratchet and Fowler wanted him to remain within the base until they were sure that he was fine and not suffering any side-effects from the cube.

"Nothing, you?" Sam asked as he glanced at Jack.

"Nada to do 'till Ratchet fixes my T-cog." Jack sighed as he shook his head. "Atleast Miko and Raf will be here in a few hours though."

Sam groaned with boredom as he slouched back against the stairs with his hands now behind his head.  
Jack sighed slightly, he was bored too, three whole weeks stuck in base with no T-cog and nothing to do but choars and think, atleast he still had TV, but even then, Miko managed to break it a few days ago when she knocked it over with her shield.

"Is that a good thing though?" Sam asked gloomily. "She's a goddess of Hades and she threatened to rip my head from my body for some reason."

There was a silver flash and a device, obviously cybertronian in origin landed on the floor with a soft metalic clunk. Sam scooted away quickly, the memories of Frenzy still made him cautious to small silver objects.

"DOC!" Jack called as he eyed the device. "Uh, something landed here!"

"WHAT?!" Ratchet snapped from the next room over, Jack had to admit that repairing something as complex as a T-cog would make even Ratchet agitated and jumpy when interupted.

Jack cautiously moved towards the item while using his optic's scan mode to study the Device, the reasults,  
were odd to say the least. His optics seamed to label it as a storage container, inside there was medical suplies, a data-pad and highly refined Energon. "Uhm, storage crate with Energon medical stuff and a data-  
pad!" He called to Ratchet.

"Don't touch it!" Ratchet snapped as he rushed into the room and cautiously began to scan the box for any threats, traps or dangers, finding none, he opened it and was shocked. "A T-cog!" He gasped as he pulled the bio-mech out of the device and studied it carefully. "And fully functional too..."

"And that?" Sam asked as he pointed to the Data-pad from atop the human area, Jack was shocked slightly,  
given a few moments and Sam had made it up thirty sets of stairs just to avoid a box, then again, he did outrun Megatron for half an hour.

"A data-pad with a message." Ratchet noted curiosly as he turned the the device a safe distance from his face,  
obviously expecting it to detonate. "It's for jack."

Jack gave a confused look and cautiously took the device, it was indeed for him. The message read:

Contents for: JacK Darby, Sparkling of Optimus Prime and Elita-one Location: Planet earth, System Sol, Sector: America, Subsector: Jasper Nervada, Location: Omega One Contents: Replacement T-cog, Data-pad, High-grade Energon.  
Message: Saw you needed the replacement, I'm still awaiting Optimus's choice to be aloud to come visit.  
Signed: V.S

"V.S?" Jack asked in confusion. "And what's High-grade?"

"High grade is the purest refined version of energon possible." Ratchet explained. "Why?"

"I got some." Jack explained as he pulled the bright blue cube from the container and examined it carefully in his servo.

"Who in the pits would send you that?! It's near impossible to get!" Ratchet shouted in shock, Jack was sure that if it were possible, steam would be billowing out of Ratchet's audios.

"Whoever this V.S is, it's the same femme who wanted to come to earth." Jack explained curiosly as he glanced back at the Data-pad. "She also knew of my T-cog getting broken."

"I shall take these for now, make sure they're safe." Ratchet stated as he took the Box and items from Jack. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen would we?"

"Doc, if you want the High-grade, just say so." Sam chuckled. "Bulkhead says it's the cybertronian version of Alchohol."

"scrap." Ratchet muttered then looked at Sam with a curious optic, he was sure Bulkhead had told him more that what he lead on.

"Don't drink it." Jack sighed as he shook his helm. "I'll return it when I'm able to."

"Very well." Ratchet huffed as he walked off.

On cybertron in the Depths of Vector Sigma a certian white femme was walking around the device of her own invention, the super computer, Vector Sigma. The massive computer whirled and the massive outer shell folded away as a holographic terminal appeared with a message from earth.

Signed: Special Agent William Fowler Possition: Autobot human relations officer Relaying: Message from Optimus Prime.  
Message: After consolting with the government of this world, you have been granted permission to enter earth controlled area upon the continent of America, the co-ordinates are inclosed within the Data-package encrypted with this message.  
Co-signed: Optimus Prime and Jack Darby.

The white femme was estatic, She had been granted permission to visit Earth, the place where her love was currently waiting.

"Open a space-bridge, locations enclosed within message." The white femme ordered as the computer whirled loudly and a green and blue vortex opened up into the unknown. "At last." The femme smiled as she walked through the vortex with a container full of Energon and suplies under her arm. 


	6. Chapter 6

The desset was windy and very dusty obviously. Two figures stood waiting patiently for their guest to arrive after they detected a groundbridge energy spike at the location. The first figure was a short stocky man with a suit on and his black hair cut short. The second was a massive scarlet red and Blue Mech called Optimus Prime, translated from cybertronian of corse.

There was a crackle of energon in the air as a swirling green and cyan vortex opened up 20 feet away from them and a massive white femme the size of Bumblebee walked out with two crates under one arm. She stopped and then looked around at the senary and shook her head as if she was dissapointed.

::Optimus prime?:: She asked in cybertronian. Optimus nodded and the femme smiled faintly before she looked down at the man. ::Who's he?::

::William Fowler, our contact here on earth:: The prime explained in cybertronian. ::As guests on this world, we try to have a small a impact on their culture as possible, as such, while on earth, we speak their languages one of which is called English, would you require the data-pack?::

"What's going on?" Fowler demanded to Optimus. "I can't understand beep or boop!"

"Relax Agent Fowler, I was just explaining to her to have as little impact upon this world as possible and to use a native language" Optimus explained as the femme pulled up a holographic display from a small servo-held device from one of the boxes. She typed a few commands onto it as cybertronian runes flitted across the screen far too fast for any human mind to even process a single glif.

"Hello native lifeform called William Fowler." The femme smiled kindly. "Your kind is 'Homosapien' correct? Self designated and also refered to as Human?"

"Uh, that's correct." Fowler said uneasily, not entirely sure how to respond.

"We should hurry this along William Fowler, I've detected multiple decepticon drone class droids coming this way." The femme warned grimly as she looked out to a dust cloud on the horizon. "Three Tank, five ariel and well over two dozen vehicons."

"Then we must return to our base of operations." Optimus strategiesed as he looked out to the closing wall of dust which concealed the Decepticons, his own radar pinging exactly what the femme had told them."Ratchet,  
we require a ground-bridge."

"Optimus, what happened?" Came the reply from over the comm.

"Our visitor has arrived but so have decepticons." Optimus explained gimly.

"Then hurry!" Ratchet snapped as a ground-bridge swirled to life next to them at the same time the femme's groundbridge closed.

As they all hurried through the vortex, they arrived at the base Outpost Omega-One, currently Autobot HQ and subbase of NEST and UNIT-E. Home to seven Autobots and part-time home to two humans and a goddess of Hades.  
Awaiting their arrival was Ratchet the Medic, Sierra Arcee's new charge, Elita-One the pink hoverbike mother of morningspark, Jack Darby AKA Morningspark the youngest of the cybertronians, Miko Nakidia goddess of Hades,  
Sam Whitwickey guardian of the last of the all-spark and Ratchet's charge and Raf Bumblebee's friend and charge.

Jack was still rocovering from the T-cog repairs and was told not to transform for a few hours or until he was told otherwise. His blue armor with gold trimmings looked dimmed and faided still from when he had his rear-axel handed to him by bonecrusher, if it wasn't for Optimus, he'd be scrap meta.

The femme in white armor looked around the room curiously, having never seen anything as odd as this. She smiled softly at Jack with an embarrised expression as she fumbled with one of the containers within the larger storage box she brought and pulled out a container made of a gungrey metal.

"Jack?" She asked as she looked at the Blue and Gold mech who nodded. She handed him the container and giggled slightly. "Those are for you."

Jack opened the container and looked inside before giving a confused expression and pulling out an Optic from a rather large insecticon. "Uh... why did I get a thing full of Optics? Er...Doc, this some tradition?"

"Uh...well er...Elita?" Ratchet asked looking very embarrised.

"Jack, femme bring Optics to those that they are sparkbonded to or are trying to impress." Elita-one/june explained with a slight smile. "Looks like she realy does like you, that's a scorpinok optic, very powerful and very dangerous to face, it's proof she's willing to fight for you."

"Uh thanks." Jack replied, if her were in his human form, he'd be blushing heavily then. "Uh...V.S Right?"

"My initials yes." The femme smiled and nodded. "However, most know me for my invention."

"Vector Sigma." Optimus told them, Ratchet and Elita-one glitched and fell over with loud metallic clanks from each of them. "A device named after it's very creator."

"What?" Jack asked in confusion. "Not to seam rude, but I don't know what that is."

"A computer containing all the information about the Primes and the collective wisdom of the Primes." The femme giggled playfully at Jack which made Miko growl in jeolosy. "And tell your goddess friend, I don't see why she's so annoyed at me...cybertronian law alows multiple marrages." At that comment Miko perked up and Fowler and Raf coffed in shock while Sierra suddenly became very interested in the floor and her shoes.

"Uh..." Jack was speachless at that, did that mean his mum or dad had been married to multiple bots?! He got a system error as his vision went to blue and he passed out. 


	7. Chapter 7

"uh..." Was the only thing Jack managed to say before he glitched and passed out.

"OH NO!" Vector Sigma shreaked in panic as she carefully looked over him while she covered her mouth with one servo. "I made him glitch!" She wailed in dispair. "Does he hate me that much?!"

"Jack is just overwhelmed at the moment, no doubt due to the cybertronian customs." Optimus tried to reason with the hysteric white femme.

"Wait, so you all can get married multiple times?!" Fowler asked in utter shock.

"That is correct William Fowler." Vector sigma told the human as a worried look crept into her optics.  
"It was made so to...to keep energon-shed to a minimum, you see Femmes get over-protective and jeolus to others weither they be Mech or Femme."

"To be clear Fowler, homosexuality as humans put it, not a big deal on cybertron, both Mechs and Femmes can be sparked." Arcee explained bluntly, at that comment Raf went pale and Miko stiffened a laugh. "I know for a fact that Knockout and Breakdown are bonded, it's just natural."

"So... the cons...are gay?!" Miko burst out with laughter, leave it to her to point out something and turn it into a joke of some kind or another.

"Wait, hold up, what's sparked?" Fowler asked blankly, all the bots and Raf averted their eyes from the man.

Eventually Bulkhead mimiced a coff. "Uh... I think the term is pregnant."

Fowler passed out with a loud thud. Miko, Raf and Sierra went paler in the faces and Arcee raised an optic ridge at the agent's sudden unconceousness. Even in her shocked state, Miko still took a photo.

"Ugh...fraaaaag." Jack groaned as he rubbed his helm weakly. "What...what happened?"

"You found out multiple marrages are aloud on cybertron." Miko beemed, wanting to see him clitch again.

"Well, when in rome..." Jack sighed with a shrug.

"I thought this was america?" Vector sigma asked blankly, earning a chuckle from Miko.

"Uh...it's an expression like shouting 'by the all-spark' or 'by the pits of koaon'." Jack explained as he got back to his pedes. The container of Optics still in his servo as he closed the lid tight and sighed. "Uh listen, The expression is When in rome, Do what the romans do, it means to follow the customs of the area."

"I see, so you wish for me to follow earth customs?" Vector Sigma asked innocently. "If that's what you wish."  
she added with a smile as she pulled a holographic panel up and glyphs shot by on it. After a few moments she giggled and looked at Jack before winking. "My my, you are a lustful one aren't you?"

"Uh..." Jack didn't know what she was talking about...wait, the device wasn't connected to the internet, was it? Please primus don't let it be so!

"Mating in the back of a transportation? Mating with three femmes? I think I'll try all of these." Vector Sigma smiled seductively at Jack. Miko forgot all jeolicy, she just laughed and laughed loud, Raf was left looking clueless while Sierra and Sam bit back laughter, even Optimus cracked a smile. "I think you'd love to meet my twinspark Flareup, she's a fun kind of femme and would get along well with you."

"Jackson, I believe you and Vector Sigma should...discuss, this in private, I am sure your mother and Rafael's parents do not wish for him to hear of such talks." Optimus reasoned as he gestured down to Rafael with his massive servo.

"Come on smooth operator, I'll help fill you in." Arcee smiled as she grabbed Jack by his arm and pulled him down the halls with Vector Sigma following with the crates under arm and a grin on her face. They stopped by a door which Jack recognised as his new room which ment he had to open it with a code, which he did.

Inside the room was a massive berth, Jack wondered why the bots gave him such a massive place to sleep but it turned out it was a setup by his mum and his Brother Bumblebee to get him to sparkbond. There was also several boxes he'd yet to unpack from his old house which was destroyed and only some things were salvagable, then there was the massive bot sized desk and a private double washroom, he was sure now that his mum HAD set this up and on purpose too.

"It seams that you have an officer's room." Vector sigma stated sounding impressed. "You must be just like your sire to deserve this."

Arcee nudged him in his arm and he gave her a 'what?' expression with she smirked and nodded in Vector Sigma's direction. Jack put two and two together, his aunt was trying to get them together, just as she and Chromia had apparently done with his mum and Optimus.

"Actually, I think it was just mum and 'bee setting me up." Jack admitted nervously. "The worst I've ever done to the cons is blow up their ships."

"Oh, you're good." Vector Sigma smiled fondly as Jack sat down on the berth. "You are stunning, just...  
I don't know where to begin, you're loyal, you're intilectual but not too much to the point where you are boring and you're brave, taking on decepticons and scraplets unarmed and outmatched, I am impressed."

Jack looked at Arcee pleeding with his optics at her to help, unfortunately she seamed this would be a good time to leave and close the door behind her. Jack mentally groaned, it HAD been a setup this whole time and Arcee was in on it!

"Are you alright?" Vector Sigma asked Jack. "If I've offened, I am sorry I was just following customs and my spark..."

"Your spark?" Jack asked in confusion. "h-how?"

"I keep track of the knowledge of all primes Jackson, including your fathers, when I first herd of you,  
admittedly, I had my doubts, thought you'd become splatter in a week..." Vector Sigma stated, Jack muttered a bit in annoyance at that comment. "...However, I was proven wrong, a first for me. Me smartest being on cybertron asides Solus and Alpha trion and I was wrong!" She laughed.

"Real assuring." Jack said sarcastically.

"I am sorry...I-I...I have offended you, I'm sorry." Vector Sigma apologized, leaving Jack stunned, didn't Arcee once tell him that Femme's will do anything to prove themselves to their partners, like she had done with cliffjumper years ago, only for him to have his spark snuffed out. "I'm an ugly discrace!"

"You're not an ugly discrace." Jack told her, then realised, he'd been played.

"I'm not?" Vector Sigma asked.

"No, no you're not, Megatron or frenzy, now they're ugly." Jack tried to smile. He once might of wanted to pull fun of Vince but he's gone now, murdered by Jack's derranged great aunt Airachnid with the help of a vehicon who chaced vince right into one of her snairs where she finished him off, by the time Jack and Arcee arrived, all was left was a headless corpse with torn and tattered clothing.

"I'd say." Vector Sigma smiled kindly, Jack had to admit she was cute when she did it. If miko were in the room she'd say something along the lines of 'Dude...just ask her out already!'.  
"Look, if you say no, I will understand but I wish to try this human corting ritual called a 'Date'  
with you, I believe it is a custom here and you were raised by local customs?"

Jack nodded, he was pretty darn sure where this was going, it was the same trick he'd seen in a movie before, the kind of movie his mum would scrap him for watching. Then again, he'd seen worse, Like the time Miko tried hitting on Ratchet just to see his reaction, that was horrifying beyond anything he'd seen, even Vince's remains. "Fine, one date BUT you'll need a human alt form or a earth based vehicle mode, hologram at the very least, if I'm seen in public dating a cybertronian, people will flip out, ask questions or pester me at school forever!" Jack groaned the last part, earning a sympathetic look from Vector Sigma, had she gone throgh simular?

"I have access to pretender alts yes, a humanoid yes and a quintisession." Vector Sigma replied after looking over her holographic device, there was a screech of Joy from outside the room and a groan from Arcee, a very agitated groan. Jack cringed, Miko had been spying!

"Uh, hold that thought." Jack told Vector Sigma as he got up and walked to the door and opened it.

It wasn't Miko it was a grey, red and gold femme with a flame patern up her body. She was a two-wheeler alright, same frame type as Arcee too but she had wings. Like bird-like wings made of a gold frame and red crystal-like pieces of metal. "SIS!" She cried joyfully as she lunged at Vector Sigma and the two embraced in a tight hug. Knowing the situation of most Bots, they probebly hadn't seen eachother in centuries, maybe even malenia.

"Flareup!" Vector Sigma smiled as she swung the smaller femme around her playfully. "How've you been?"

"Bored as scrap." The new femme pouted then looked at Jack. "wow...what a cutie!"

"Uh...hi?" Jack asked nervously. "Uh...flareup, right?"

"yes!" She squeaked in joy. "Oh you are too handsome! Ugh...why is it all the good looking mechs are high-ranking and ignore us?"

"I'm not trying to ignore you." Jack detested and got a passionate kiss from Flareup. Jack's cooling fans kicked in, a sighn which ment he was embarrissed or blushing. The next thing he heard was a purring sound, like a large cat. The sound got louder as Vector Sigma started kissing him, then there was a sensassion of a pleasent electric shock and they all passed out.

When Jack woke up he noticed both femme in stasis either side of him holding him as though their lives er...sparks depended on it. Then, he heard it, the click of a camera. MIKO!

"Dude...somebody got lucky." Miko giggled. Jack's fans went into overdrive, if he were in his human alt mode at the time, his face would be as red as a tomato. "Too bad I didn't record it."  
Jack sighed with relief, Miko didn't see anything...he hoped.

As Jack went to sit up, Vector Sigma wrapped her arms around his chassis(chest) and hugged him tighter,  
it warmed his spark with the embrace so he returned it.

There was another click of a camera. "Instant blackmale." Miko smirked then sprinted out of the room,  
Jack would of given chase, but nothing mattered to him at the moment, there were so many new emotions and unknown memories flooding through his mind, some from flareup's perspective, others from Vector Sigma's perspective. Jack new war could be terrible, but what they had seen and gone through, it was horrifying. Flareup had once been under his mum's command, she'd seen sparklings masecred by decepticons, SPARKLINGS! It was enough to make his energon boil, but he quickly calmed down, Flareup even though she was out cold still sent him reassuring fealings and emotions,  
Jack sighed slightly as he looked at her. She had been through so much, it was impressive that she had been though all that and still tried to act happy, but Jack guessed it was just her way of dealing with the pain of it all.

"Sweetspark..." Flareup muttered. "Calm down...I...fine"

Jack smiled softly as he carefully removed their arms from around him, he had to get some energon soon,  
his tank was almost empty. As he entered the main area of the silo he noticed Miko showing her phone to both Elita/June and Optimus.

"Jack, congradulations!" June smiled at him. "You're bonded!"

"Huh?" Jack asked as he rubbed his helm. "That's...married right?"

"Indeed it is." Optimus nodded as he walked over to Jack with three cubes of energon. "One for each of you,  
next time, you may wish to lock the door, Miko had taken photographs of after..."

"Alright but how are we bonded?" Jack asked.

"Dude...you frag 'em, you marry 'em!" Miko piped up.

"Okay, so I just married two sisters...is that even legal?!" Jack called in shock.

"It is Jackson, they are splitsparks, twins if you will." Ratchet explained from his console. "When a splitspark becomes bonded, so does their twin, it's half the reason nobody wants to bond to Arcee, her sister Chromia and her were a deadly combination, both masterful assassins during the way, each of them capible of killing off entire baches of Vehicons with thier weapons."

"Remind me, don't make her mad." Jack shuddered before walking off with the three cubes of energon. In his room both Flareup and Vector Sigma were still in stasis but Jack knew they'd need the energon so he carefully woke them up, instantly he recieved kissed from both of them. "Need some energon?"

"I'm good for now." Flareup smiled as she patted her chest armor with both servos, which Jack didn't understand.

"Alright, Vector Sigma?" Jack asked the half-asleep femme. "Need some energon?"

"Yes please." She smiled as Jack handed her the cube of energon. She bit off the corner and began to drink it as Jack did his.

When they were finished they noticed Flareup had drunk half of the third cube but put the rest up onto the desk.

"Uh, flare, why did you pat your chest armor when mentioning your tanks?" Jack asked in confusion. "And why not just one tank."

"Jack, femmes have two tanks, uh, in place of female human anatomy in the area." Vector sigma explained.

"We've got tank boobs." Flareup smiled cheakily. Oh primus! She's like Miko! "Hey who's Miko?"

"Did she just..." Jack asked.

"Hear your thoughts, yes, that is a part of our bond we share." Vector Sigma explained.

Jack's helm sparked as his vission went blue, he had glitched again.

"Oh dear, he's glitched..." Flareup sighed. "Got a marker?" 


	8. Chapter 8

ARK: Revenge of Megatronus, P1

Jack Darby was in Jasper senior highschool taking his regular classes. Miko and Sierra sat behind him reading through the study books, well, sierra was, Miko was drawing mustaches of the faces of the presidents and other famous people. People in the school knew about Jack's involvment with the Autobots, the official story being that he worked as a cultural adviser for the autobots, which fitted him well considering how high his grades were in social sciences and spanish classess. To hide his bot nature, the story was he had an artificial right arm so he could defend himself after a dicy encounter with a decepticon. Unfortunately for him, he'd been getting lots of extra attention after Vector Sigma had showed up one day as a brunette haired woman named Veronica. Miko just had to go and blurt that she's married to Jack.

It was the middle of the day and it was raining heavily outside, it never normally rains in Jasper but when it does, it rains a lot. It'd sure be a hard time on Arcee and Flare-up with their motorcycle alternate modes, hopefully they wouldn't have patrol. There was a sudden metalic slam outside and the power cut out.

"dude...horror movie." Miko chimed smugly through the quiet class.

"I am sure that it is just a blown circuit." Mr Smith explained as the sound of metal groaning outside got much,much louder. Suddenly the classroom wall was ripped open and everybody rushed to the door but it was blocked by a hunk of metal. A massive metal face framed with gold and black metal smirked through one of the windows.

"My my, Jack...long time no scream." The massive figure smirked as she charged her palm blasters.

"Airachnid, EVERYBODY RUN!" Jack called as he got shot and smashed into the wall, good thing he was a bot,  
it still hurt like frag but atleast the worst damage was to his armor and not internals.

"Jack,shoot and scoot!" Miko ordered as she pulled her golden spear out of thin air and ditched it into Airachnid's servo, severing two of her digits and cracking her armor. Jack pulled himself from the wall and charged head-first at Airachnid, family or not, she was insane and on the wrong side of the war.

"Sierra, get them out!" Jack called as he tackled Airachnid and they both fell from the third story and into the parkinglot below.

Airachnid was the first to lashed out at Jack with her talons, shredding his shirt up the left arm. Jack retaliated by grabbing ahold of her servo and twisting it until it snapped off. Airachnid cried in anger and pain as energon ran from her wound and Jack tossed her severed servo aside. They charged at eachother again, this time Jack was tossed into a car, shredding the false skin on his upper right arm.  
Airachnid noticed and gave a predatory smirk at him. There was no hiding or holding back now, He changed his right servo into his energon cannon which his smaller pretender form had. The cannon resembled a scaled down version of what his sire Optimus Prime had for his primary weapon. A shot of blue energon charged up in the core of the weapon before it launched, hitting Airachnid in the chassis, disabeling her primary limbs, but left her spider-legs online. The spider-femme tried to impail Jack using her extra limbs. As she brought one down, Jack rolled aside and sliced it off with the blade on his left arm making her howl in pain.

Jack went to slice at another of her spider-legs but was swatted aside and into a car, denting it into a rough U shape. The spiderbot staggered over on her three remaining legs, the forth twitching uselessly in the air. Pure rage covered her face as she stalked forwards. A glowing red blade was driven through her chassis as she was lifted off the ground, gasping in pain. The one who had lifted her off the ground was a massive red and blue mech with a blue helm.

"Optimus..." Airachnid hissed weakly at the prime.

"Airachnid, you shall pay for attacking the innocent." Optimus growled as he brought out a hook like device in his other servo, it's edge glowed red with heat and energy. He gripped the dented section of armor on her front and dug the hook in before pulling it away quickly, ripping half her chassis off in the process.

"This...this is not you w-world." Airachnid coffed violently. "The fallen. The Fallen shall rise again!"

"Not in this lifetime." Optimus growled as he flung Airachnid to the ground and fired a shot right through her spark-chamber, offlining her instantly as her optics flickered off. A heavy anti-armor shell was ejected out the side of his blaster and clanked onto the ground before rolling to a stop in a slight dip in the ground. "Jackson, are you alright?"

Jack pulled himself from the ruined car and transformed his blaster back to a normal yet metallic arm. He nodded then looked over the ruined body of Airachnid, he had felt every single shot and strike she took from both him and Optimus, the downside of being related to a decepticon. "Let's get back to base, I think I need some extra energon and some de-denting."

Optimus nodded in responce before transforming into his vehicle mode with the trailer forming from all his extra armor. Jack loaded Airachnid's ruined frame onto the back using a winch before climbing onto the back and arming his energon cannon, he knew he'd never hear the end of this for a while, last time a con fight broke out at school, it was a few drones and Bumblebee doing the fighting, Miko didn't get involved.  
Jack placed his left hand lightly over his spark, Flareup was estatic and Vector "Veronica" Sigma was worried,  
then again, she was just concerned for the humans in the school, she knew Jack could take care of himself,  
most of the time. 


	9. Chapter 9

ARK: Revenge of Megatronus P2

It was just after midday in Jasper Nervada when a massive red and blue truck with a silver trailer pulled into the hidden base of Omega-one,carrying a cargo of mattered remains. As it heaved to a stop inside the base, a white femme rushed forwards as the trailer door opened. Out climbed a young man with raven hair and a robotic right arm, his left sleave torn to shreds and his face brused. Behind him in the trailer was the shredded remains of his attacker, Airachnid. The massive white femme embraced the young man in a kiss before helping him to pull Airachnid's shredded body from the trailer. It's frame ripped in two, it's main arms ruined and one of its four spider limbs sliced in two.

Once the dead decepticon was removed from the trailer the truck transformed into a towering red and blue metal titan,called Optimus Prime. Once he was finished transforming a blue and a pink two-wheeled femmes rushed into the room with proud expressions.

The blue one smirked at the lifeless frame and kicked it between the legs triamphantly.

"Take that you stupid glitch." She grinned before spitting on it.

"Well, she's dead." The pink one nodded. "Arcee, this revenge enough for you?"

"Oh yeah." The blue femme nodded before looking at the raven haired teen. "Jack, good job."

"Actually, dad finished her off, I just got my fender kicked." Jack admitted as his pretender form returned to it's blank state, unfortunately for him, it was a scan of the only pretender slate available at the time,  
meaning, it was a femme build.

"Jack...stop teasing me." The white femme giggled playfully.

"Vector, please not now...my entire frame aches." Jack groaned as he walked off for the medical bay.

Optimus looked over the dead 'con with a thoughtful but worried expression in his optics, he was thinking about what Airachnid had said before 'The fallen. The fallen shall rise again!' Instantly Elita-One looked at him with worry.  
/The Fallen? Here?!\\\ She asked over their bond. Optimus nodded somberly, he knew that if Megatronus were to rise again...all will be lost. It took eleven primes to banish him from cybertron after he had murdered Solus Prime, Elita-One's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother.  
/Dad, who's the fallen?\\\ Jack asked over the bond. Optimus hesitated, Jack was technically a decendant of three Primes, Prima: force of good, Solus the blacksmith and Megatronus: the warrior.  
/I'M RELATED TO TWO MEGATRONS?!\\\ Jack shouted over the bond, making both Elita-One and Optimus cringe,

/That Jackson, is unfortunate but true\\\ Optimus replied. /The Fallen is Megatronus, the original Prime of War, he betrayed the other twelve when he killed your ancestor, Solus Prime, the blacksmith\\\

/Wait, you mean the one with the hammer and the hyper...OUCH! Okay, okay...bubbly, personality?\\\ Jack corrected, confusing both Optimus, Elita and the others. /She's kinda in my head and she is...OUCH! Enough with the mental hammer!\\\

Optimus sighed as he shook his helm, only to recieve a mental hammer from said femme too, Jack was right,  
that really did hurt!

"I think you two should stop annoying the Primes." Elita-One sighed as she shook her helm in dissaprovment.  
"Of all the Primes, she was probebly the most forgiving but most easiest to offend."

'Darn right I was!' Ecchoed through the base as clear as day, even a few of the Humans on base noticed and some even pulled out guns in pannic. 'Oh put those away, you can't shoot what's not there! I'm in the well of All-Sparks for dad's sake!'

"Who in sam hells is that?!" Fowler demanded from the raised area.

"Solus Prime, One of the original 13 primes and my ancestor." Elita-One pointed out as she walked over to the coffie machine, assumed her human form and began making coffie, she had to admit, the human bevrage was probebly one of the few things on Earth she couldn't go without.

'Thankyou! Finally somebody remembers me for somthing other then my sparkmate!' The voice sighed happily.

"Okay, so, what's missy ghost bot want?" Fowler asked aloud.

'I just wanted to warn you...He's coming to Earth, The Fallen will attempt to Rise.' The voice said before it vanished completely.

"PRIME!" Fowler shouted loudly.

"What?" Jack, Elita-One and Optimus asked at the same time.

"Who in the name of sweet lady liberty is this fallen fellow?!" Fowler demanded loudly, making the soldiers shift on their feet.

"The fallen is the sparkmate of Solus Prime, during the early malenia of cybertron's dawning age there was a device called the Harvester, it could create energon by destroying suns, the original thirteen went from system to starsystem harvesting stars for energon...they had only one rule." Optimus explained.

"Never kill a star with life." Elita-one continued. "But Megatronus tried to break this rule, he stole the key to activate the the device; The Matrix of Leadership. He murdered Solus in the process and so, a battle of the Matrix begun..."

"...Eventually the stuff was destroyed right?" Fowler asked optimistically.

"No, I fear not." Optimus sighed gravely.

"Seven of the remaining eleven stole the key away from Megatronus and banished him to the stars, sacrificing themselves, spark and frame to seal the Matrix away." Vector Sigma explained. "The Harvester still remains hidden and waiting."

"Great, so some alien doomsday weapon is out there in the stars with another Decepticon looking for it!"  
Fowler shouted in annoyance.

"No...It is on Earth." Vector Sigma sighed. The entire room went silent. "Earth was the battle ground for where the device was both faught for and lost."

"So let me get this straight...THERE'S A FUCKING DOOMSDAY BOMB HIDDEN ON EARTH?!" Fowler shouted in both fear and anger as his face took on a tint of red.

"Unfortunately." Optimus sighed as a warning blared through the base.

"THis is Monica! NBE-1 is active! I repeat NBE-1 Is online, oh god! qui-" The transmission cut to static.  
The base was deathly silent. Megatron lives. 


	10. Chapter 10

ARK: Revenge of Megatronus P3

The entire base was on red-alert. Megatronu, NBE-1 was alive and kicking. Withing two minutes of waking up from his deep sea nap, he had destroyed thirteen submarines, fifty jets and killed thousands of Marines.  
Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee,Bulkhead,Flareup, Elita-One, Jack and Miko had split into two teams.  
Optimus, Bumblebee, Flareup and Jack were headed for the university where Sam was studying as they feared Megatron would be after him for revenge and the others went to Newyork NEST base to request help from the other newer autobots. Skids,Mudflaps,Sideswipes, Sunbeam and Ironhide.

As they reached the university what they wound was horrifying. A decepticon pretender crushed into a street lamp and skidmarks, the liberary was a mess, the dorms were on fire and people were screaming and running around in panic.

"Dad, there!" Jack pointed out from Flareup. Blackout, the decepticon helicopter was carrying a silver car using it's alt-mode's cable and dropped it into a disused building in the city.

"Calling all Autobots, Decepticons have captured civilians, sending co-ordinates now." Optimus spoke over his comm unit as the four autobots gave chase towards the building. By the time they arrived they found Sam pinned to a slab of concrete by a really pissed looking Megatron pinning him in place while Knockout examined his head. Mechala, Sam's girlfriend and an indian man they'd never seen before had their hands up in surrender with a vehicon aiming it's guns at them.

"MEGATRON!" Optimus growled as he burst through the wall, tackling the warlord aside and sending knokout into the other wall. Mechala and the man paniced as Jack rushed in shooting the vehicon in his human alt mode.

"Guys, follow me!" Jack ordered as he rushed towards the Exit. Bumblebee and Knockout were engaged in a boxing fight with 'bee using fists while K.O used his buzsaws. Optimus flipped over Megatron and shot him in the chest as he fell.

Jack rushed outside to where flareup was waiting. Bumblebee had driven off with Sam, Megatron and Optimus in persuit. "hop on." Flareup ordered, freaking Mechala and the man out.

"What the fuck is that?" The man asked.

"Ben,you wanted alien, this is alien!" Mechala growled at him.

"Speciest." Jack and flareup muttered at the same time.

"Hurry up or I'll draw mustaches on her and pull his off." Flareup chuckled,but it came across as a threat.

"Flare, don't hurt humans." Jack warned.

"Uh...you...you're the kid who...who worked with aliens." Ben stuttered in shock.

"Oh sure, we're aliens." Flareup gumbled.

"Honney, shut up." Jack asked kindly as Knockout burst through the building's wall.

Flareup transformed into her femme mode and rushed at Knockout. She kicked him in the faceplate and back into the building before lunging in after him.

"Quick, scrap!" Jack cringed. "She can only hold him so long."

"Who the fuck is that?!" Ben demanded as he gestured to the building.

"The bike is Flareup, the other aft is Knockout." Jack explained as flareup was thrown out of the building.

"Prepare of surgery!" Knockout hissed as he made a lunge at Flareup only to be shot aside by a ion-round.  
It ruined half his paintjob and destroyed most of his armor. He fled with a missing door, roof and wheel.

"Flare" Jack called as he rushed for her, Mechala and Ben behind him cautiously. "You okay, nothing hurt?"

"Get off it." Flareup smiled weakly. "you'd feel it...if...if I hurt."

"Come on Flare, we need to go, Megatron's after Sam." Jack told her as he shook her arm, she gave a confident smile and forced herself to stand. "FRAG! Don't over do it!"

"We need to go, call V for pickup." Flareup muttered.

"No, she's busy." Jack sighed.

"Who is this and why did your arm become a gun?" Mechal asked in shock and surprise.

"I'm Morningspark, but call me Jack." Jack repsonded as flareup transformed into her motorcycle alt mode.

"Morningspark, that's a weird name man." Ben commented.

"BEN is a weird name punny. Sweatspark, can I cover him in gum oh, or could I tar him?" Flareup asked sweetly.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "If I had of known you would be like this, I would of brought Docbot instead."

"What, and have him bond with you?!" Flareup raged angerly. Both ben and Mechala backed off a good three steps.  
Jack sighed and Flareup transformed into her autobot form, wincing as she did. "Please, I'm sorry, I am, i am!  
Don't remove me from the bond,please...PLEASE!"

"uhhh..." Mechala was clueless about this.

"I could never do that to you, I'd sooner bond to a scraplet." Jack sighed.

"Oh, into metal-eaters are we?" Flareup laughed softly. "So...what do we do with them?"

At that comment both Ben and Mechala backed up even further.

"The cons will try to find them, by the way, cudos to whever killed the D-con lady." Jack smiled.

"That would be me." Mechala shrugged.

"Wait...you're not human..." Flareup growled as she possessively grabbed Jack in her servos. "Stay away from my jack!"

"Flare, she's got a human spark like Sam, if they're dating, I honestly don't care." Jack sighed.

"She'll try to take you from me!" Flareup accused.

"Flare...now!" Jack ordered and the femme put him down. "Sorry ben and Mechala, sparkmates get a bit possessive at times."

"Sparkmates?" Ben asked. "Sam was going on about that in class the other day, well, that and Energon and Iacon."

"On no...Flare, get them to base, I need to save sam!" Jack shouted as he assumed his Bumblebee-like minimode before he transformed into a mode which resembled Optimus only blue and Gold. "You two, go with her to base,  
if she hurts either of you in ANY WAY FLARE, she's in trouble." He warned, Flare knew what this ment, which for her was devistating news, not being aloud to sleep in the same room as Jack and no TV time for a week!

By the time Jack had reached the battle, Optimus was fighting off four cons. Megatron, Starscream, Blackout and Barricade. Optimus grabbed Starscream by his arm and fired three shots into his face before being shot from behind by Blackout. Jack blasted Barricade and tackled him into a small ravine as they began a fist fight.  
Optimus grabbed onto blackout and swung around his back, ripping the heavy decepticon's head in half with his hooks, killing him instantly. Jack fired a round into Barricade's chest, killing him as he rushed over a hill. Jack ran for Sam, shooting at Megatron only for the shots to ping off the armor. Megatron stabbed Optimus from Behind and fired three shots through him.

Optimus fell to the ground to face Sam as he laid dying. "Sam...run...run... ..."

"OPTIMUS!" Sam called in shock as Megatron began to open fire. The other autobots arrived. Skids, Mudflaps,  
Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Arcee, Elita and Flareup.

"Sam run!" Jack called as he opened fire at Megatron's helm with the others, each using they solid ammo as opposed to energon which would have little effect on the warlord's armor.

"Autobots!" Ratchet called as he let loose with his scrapmaker. "Fall-Back!" He ordered as Bulkhead and Ironhide gave cover fire.

Bumblebee scooped up sam and they began to drive. They split up into two groups, Knowing the Decepticons would follow the autobots with the heaviest guns, thinking the humans would be there. They Decided to send Sam,Ben and Mechala with Skids, Mudflaps, Bumblebee, Flareup and Jack towards the country to hide for a bit.

When night fell Jack and Flareup were sitting by a small fire Ben started in a trashcan for warmth.  
Vector Sigma had joined them VIA spacebridge in her Veronic form and the autobots and sam explained what was going on to Ben because Mechala had already met the autobots during mission city.

"So, let me get this straight, the reason I never saw the two in the same room is that jack is Morningspark and viceversa?" Mechala asked in confusion.

"More or less, Jack's the name of this alt mode." Jack explained gesturing to himself before his pretender reverted to it's blank femme state.

"You're a girl robot?" Ben asked as he pulled a smug face.

"I'm not a femme class, why do they always bring that up?!" Jack groaned.

::Cus they stupid...can't touch this...:: Bumblebee explained using the radio.

"HEY!" Ben growled.

"Enough or you'll get him mad and he'll piss on you." Sam sighed.

::And I'd do it too...you darn dirty ape!" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bee, I know I'm the younger brother but knock it off!" Jack ordered, making 'bee go quiet. "Sorry, er...  
anyway, the reason for this is simple, My carrier, Elita-One was the only availible pretender form around and we needed to live on earth since the ship went to scrap...so, I scanned her, and yeah..."

"Yeah,can you not go femme right now?" Vector Sigma asked pleadingly. "You know what that does to my systems!"

"Yeah...not here, unless we get in on the action, nice sweet fendersthere..." Skids grinned goofly.

"Nah Ah! Man!, she bonded to Prime's sparkling, he mess you ass up!" Mudflaps retorted.

"Neh he mess yo up!" Skids growled as the conversation became a fist fight. Bumblebee sighed, picked them both up and slammed them together, stunning both twins.

"So...how'd the girl get here?" Ben asked. "Is she available?"

At that comment Flareup shot him a glare. He shut up.

"No, Remember how I said that I'm bonded...er, married to Flareup? Well, that was because I married to Veronica, really she's Vector Sigma, I married her but due to how the whole marrige and splitsparks thing works, I'm married to both of them." Jack explained. "And ben, before you ask, splitspark means twins."

"H-O-L-Y shit...you married sisters?! That's got to be illegal!" Ben shouted.

"No cybertronian law is aplied to cybertronians, the USA government said so,...anybody got some dezil?" Flareup asked abscently.

"Nope, you're on a diet." Vector Sigma reminded her.

"Great, JUST FUCKING GREAT!" Ben shouted. "I'm a wanted man running with NUMBER ONE WANTED BOY AND A BUNCH OF ALIENS!"

"SHUT UP!" Sam snapped. "I had a alien slug thing in my brain, I've got a alien tirent after me, Jack lost his father earlier and you're fucking complaining?!"

"I could kill 'im, stick 'em in the trunk." Skids offered.

"Nah uh,not in my trunk ya don't, he'd stink me up!" Mudflaps retorted.

"Nobody is killing me!" Ben shouted. "I can fucking hear you!"

"That's cus you pussy!" Skids sniggered.

"Twins, shut up now!" Jack growled. "I pull rank!"

"wE'S ARE sargents!" Skids and Mudflaps laughed.

"I'm a prime." Jack told them. "Now we rest tonight, move tomorrow, Vector, Flareup, you two best get to base to keep them off our trail, disable the spacebridge too."

"On it." Flareup and Vector Sigma answered as they walked through a newly opened spacebridge.  



	11. Chapter 11

Jack, Mechala, Sam, Ben Skids,Mudflaps and bumblebee were driving through the streets of chicago, looking for somebody Ben called RobotWarrior, an online conspiricist, Jack and Rafael had some annoying calls with them over bumblebee sitings although they didn't know who it was.

They stopped outside a deli and parked in a row. Sam, Ben and Mechala stepped out of Bumblebee and walked inside with Jack who had ridden in Skids. Inside there were three customers and a skinny man with pale skin,  
blakc and grey hair and a bored expression serving them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jack and Sam groaned upon seeing the man. Former special agent simmons.

"You!" Simmons growled upon seeing them. "Out! Out of my store!"

"Simmons! Don't badger the customers!" Called a old lady.

"Shut up ma!" Simmons shouted. He then turned to Jack and Sam with a deadly serious expression.  
"What are you doing here?! Number one wanted kid and robo-kid why?!"

"The decepticons are planning something big." Sam told him firmly.

"Nup! Nada, no way!" Simmons yapped indignantly.

"Listen, I have been draggin their asses all over the place Simmons, Optimus is dead and Megatron and the Fallen, my angry as piss ancesstor is going to blow up the sun!" Jack hissed at simmons in a hushed voice.

"Blow up the sun?!" Simmons whispered back. "EVERYBODY OUT! OUT NOW!" He shouted as he began to shove customers out of the building. "We are closed!"

"Simmons!" Cried the old lady again.

"SHUT UP MUM!" He shouted. "Tell me what is going on." He whispered to Jack and Sam. "And who're the chicks?"

"Huh?" Jack asked as he turned around to see both Mechala and Flareup's human form called Liz. Her hair was short and black with a red stripe, she wore punk clothing and a denim pair of shorts. "Right, meet my wife, Liz and Sam's girlfriend Mechala."

"Right...so, glyphs in my head..." Sam hinted eagerly. "As in cybertronian glyphs..."

"Seriously?" Simmons asked in shock. Sam nodded. "Come with me."

Former agent simmons lead them to a meat-freazer and gave them a warning, DO NOT tell his mother.  
the hidden basement was filled with stolen CIA, FBI, NEST,SECTOR-7 and UNIT-E files he had taken before he was fired.

"These, this what you saw?" Simmons asked sam as he spread out several photos onto the table.

"Yeah, what are they?" Sam asked.

"Ancient cybertronian, I can speak it, not read it." Jack answered Sam in a solum voice. "Most notebly, this is the decepticon dialect, understand it, not speak or write it though."

"Too bad we're not on speaking terms with the decepticons then." Simmons joked.

"Well,luckily, I am." Mechala answered before walking off, when she returned she dumped the contents of a metal footlocker onto the table and out tumbled a blue decepticon with a chain around it's neck.

"I'll kill yas!" It growled at simmons.

"Amazing, I've been hunting these little fucks all my life and you're walking around with one in your handbag like a chuwawa." Simmons awed as the decepticon chewed at the chain.

"I'm no stinkin' chuwawa!" It retorted.

"Liten, tell us what these mean, or I'll burn your other eye out!" Mechala threatened as she pulled out a blowtorch. The decepticon cowered.

"I will, I will!" He quivered as he looked over the pictures. "Can't read 'em, I'm only a vorn old make, you'd need one of the antients..."

"Like these?" Simmons asked as he tossed some old photos of vehicles onto the table.

"Whoa, the seakers, these guys are old, older than old, and I know just where to find them..." The blue con answered as he projected six locations onto a map of america, the closest one, in washington DC.

After a needlessly complicated plan and Ben tazering himself, they were able to search the museam.  
Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflaps waited in the carpark while Simmons, Sam,Mechala, Ben, Jack and Flareup went inside to look for the ancient cybertronian.

Sam lead the group using the allspark fragment, it lead them to a old blackhawk jet which the fragment clung to. Only too late did they realise.

"It's a decepticon!" Sam shouted as he grabbed Mechala and ran for it with Ben and Simmons close behind.  
Jack and flareup transformed by hid too, this decepticon was much taller than even Megatron or Brawl.

"Feal the wrath of...blasted part! wrath of JETFIRE!" The old mech declaired as he shoved his helm armor into place. "what mosolium of decay is this place?!" He demanded as he swatted aside a hanging place.

"Whoa, this guy did not age well..." The blue con commented with a slight frown.

"OPEN! I command you to open!" Jetfire shouted at the doors as he banged them, a rouge mistle launched from his arm and shot out a window behind him befor he broke the hanger doors open using his walking stick.  
"Freedom, I must continue my mission!"

"After him!" Simmons shouted as they rushed out of the building. The humans climbed into Bumblebee while Jack and Flareup drove themselves in their alt modes after him, eventually catching him as he was resting against a old jumbo-jet.

"HEY!" Simmons called. "Gramps!"

"It's Jetfire!" JEtfire snarled as he slammed his walking pole into the ground, knocking the humans over.

"Listen, we need your help, Megatron's after something and I know where it is!" Sam called.

"Megatron? BAH! Piece of scrap if I saw one." Jetfire scoffed. "So, what do you need my help for? I'm on a mission!"

"We seak the Matrix of leadership to stop the fallen." Jack answered.

"More seakers?! Huh, 'bout time...tell me,what planet am I on?" Jetfire asked.

"Uh...it...it's earth." Sam answered.

"Earth?" Jetfire asked, sounding underimpressed. "May aswell call it DURT...DURT planet." He said as he spat green fuilds onto the ground.

"Listen, I see these symbols, in my head, can you tell me what they mean?" Sam asked as he began to trace out the ancient cybertronian into the sand using a knife.

"The three kings point and lead to the daggers tip where crypt and tomb awaits." Jetfire anounced aloud.  
"I shall take you as close as I can..."

"Wait...what is your mission anyway?" Jack asked.

"Who are you to demand me?!" Jetfire asked as he spat more green fluid.

"I am MorningSpark, Also called Jack Darby, I am the sparkling of Optimus Prime." Jack called to him.

"A prime... whoa...an honor." Jetfire said with a impressed tone as he did a half-bow. "You are a decendant of one of the original 13..."

"He is decendant of Megatronus and Solus." Flareup answered grimly.

"Tell me, is that robot war still going on?" Jetfire asked absently as he looked to the sky with a sad expression on his nodded. "Tell me, who's winning?"

"D-decepticons." Sam stuttered.

"Those morons?! If they had it their way, the whole universe would be dead, I change sides!" Jetfire anounced.

"You can change sides?!" Wheelie asked in shock.

"It's a deaply personal choice." Jetfire told him.

"I change sides to warrior goddess!" Wheelie called as he began thrusting against Mechala's leg, earning much protest from Sam.

"So, the mission?" Simmons asked impetiently.

"Yes...Hold still!"Jetfire ordered as he hunched over the humans and wheelie, Blue lightning cracled around them. "Or you'll die!" There was a loud pop and they were gone. Leaving behind a circle of symbols,  
massive pedeprints and a lot of green mud. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ark: Revenge of Megatronus

It was the middle of the desset. Sand twisted and winded in the hot wind. Massive stone buttes rose out of the sand like jagged and gnarled fangs. A blue burst disrupted the sand into an explosive burst. A yellow autobot and two people were shot out of the burst and into the sand. Another burst and a large black robot and tiny blue robot shot out and landed onto a stone rising. Three more burst and more figures appeared, each in seperate locations.

A human sized grey and blue robot landed with a thud atop a larger red, grey and yellow robot with a flame pattern across her chassis.

"Ouch" The smaller one groaned.

"You okay Jack?" The larger robot asked in concern.

"I'm alright flareup, where are we anyway?" Jack groaned. The larger robot decided to mimmic Miko.  
She raised her shoulders, stuck out her lower lip and tried not to smirk. "Right...worst bridge ever..."

"No scrap." Flareup chuckled as Jack slid off of her and assumed his larger Autobot form which resembled Bumblebee with Optimus' helm armor and the elbow joint spikes of his mum, Elita-One also called June Darby.

After fifteen minutes, they had all regrouped. Jetfire, Jack, Flareup, Mechala, Ben, Sam, Skids, Mudflaps,  
Bumblebee, Agent Simmons and wheelie.

"So, where are we?" Simmons asked aloud.

"Well, atleast we're still on the right planet." Jetfire shrugged slightly.

"No shit, now where are we?!" Simmons bellowed.

"just south of Egypt." Answered a gruff and short voice.

"Kratos, I still say my answer is no!" Jack deadpanned.

"Then you shall die by the dagger's tip." Kratos growled before dissapearing in a flash of gold.

"Who...who was that?" Simmons asked dumbly.

"Kratos, ruler of olympus and one of my friend's dad." Jack answered bluntly.

"Jack...he said you'd die at the dagger's tip..." Flareup gulped as she hugged Jack closely.

"If it means that Earth and dad will be safe, I'll still do it." Jack answered as he hugged Flareup back.  
Jetfire groaned in aggitation as he lumbered forwards and cleared his vocalisers.

"You must hurry, The three kings point and lead to the daggers tip where crypt and tomb awaits." Jetfire urged as three parts fell from his side. "Hurry! Before the decepticons find me...and find you." He added grimly.

After a dicy close call with border patrol they managed to get into Egypt. They were hiding in a small town south of kiro and the pyramids.

Simmons was using a pay-phone while Sam and Jack kept watch for anyone who'd be after them. Simmons explained as descretely as possible that they had a way to bring back Optimus and stop the decepticons. When he was done he cut the phone's cable incase someone tried to trace it or re-call.

"They're coming." Ben urged as he rushed over only to be grabbed by the colar by Simmons. "Whoa, whoa, it's me see? The cops are coming!" Three black vans sped towards them up the street. Both Jack and simmons looked grim.

"Not cops." Jack mutterred to them. "It's M.E.C.H, we have to move now!" 


	13. Author's note

Unfortunately due to the relative unpopularity of this fanfiction, I will be putting it on haitus until such a time as there is either more interest in it or I decide to continue it just for the heck of it.

Terribly sorry to those who actually like this story. 


	14. Chapter 14

Jack,Simmons, Sam,Ben and Mechala rushed into a building while the larger autobots hid on the roof. The inside was an old disused factory full of broken machines and old factory equipment.

"What is MECH?" Ben whispered harshly to Jack and Simmons.

"Criminal group, harvest the NBE's for their guns." Simmons whispered back as the factory doors were burst open and three armed men rushed in.

"Sir, energon pings, could be that kid with the implants." one of the soldiers answered, jack mentally cursed at himself, he should of known better than to open fire on school grounds where mech could see him, well, atleast he took airachnid out.

"CONTACTS!" Somebody outside shouted as the front of the factory was blown appart, showing a massive metallic cat like robot Jack and Simmons knew as Ravage. The cybercat launched six mistle and machinegun bursts at the soldiers, killing them before pouncing back outside with a metallic growl.

"what the fuck?" Mechala asked in awe.

"Ravage." Jack told her. "One of Soundwave's minicons." simmons gulped hard and nodded,putting Mechala and Ben on edge.

"GRUUU SON MEH TOHU!" A loud metallic voice shouted, Jack knew that voice anywhere, it was Breakdown, but why was he using cybertronian?

There was a loud explosion outside and bumblebee fell infront of the doorway, a shot had singed his doorwing. Jack transformed into his femme minicon form and rushed out, bullets and energon shots blazing, he managed to down three drones in thirty seconds as the twins and bumblebee began to fight Breakdown and Knockout, who was now sporting a black sports car with bloodred streaks over his chest area.

"Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflaps, get them out of here!" Jack called as a firmilular alien jet flew overhead. Jack mentally cursed, Megatron was after them personally. Jack fired four energon shots at breakdown, blinding him as he swung his hammers around blindly. Breakdown clipped knockout with his hammer, ruining the paint. Suddenly, it was Doc vurses Demolitions right in the middle of the street.

Jack gulped and decided to do the one thing he'd been avoiding for ages, Flight. He, thanks to Ratchet had aquired a small flight capible pack for emergancies, although the doc classified it as experimental or as jack would put it "Blow-up-in-your-face-amental"  
He gulped and sprinted for the ledge then jumped. He heard the device click and whirl as the wings depolyed, He realised he had a new fear, He hated flying!


	15. Chapter 15

Jack's helm was racing, he was flying over kairo in his smallest mode with megatron shooting at him from behind. He locked onto the rV point, two hundred miles north and decided to jet it. by the time he got there, the town was already well under siege, he heard something in the pack explode and he began to go down quickly, he crashed right into bulkhead's pede.

"Ha-ha" Bulkhead chuckled as he shot at a vehicon. "What took ya jack?"

"I flew." Jack gulped as he threw the backpack off and shoved the wings back into it.

He turned to face the action and deployed four micro missles ratchet and kup had made, the each drilled into a vehicon and exploded, destroying their spark chambers. he then transformed into his larger primary mode from his pretender mode and opened fire with his cannons, utterly shredding the drones and denting a few of the commanders.

"Civilians inbound!" Somebody called as a massive explosion caught jack's attention, a massive con was eating the pyramids! How the hell did he miss that?! Jack fired off another volley of missles at the decepticon forces as Starscream flew across the battle zone, shooting off his blasters, Ratchet growled, fired off his scrapmaker then lobbed a grenade. Arcee, Flareup and Elita-one were using their speeder modes, a partial transformation and were racing towards Sam and Mechala's possition. Jack fired off another round from his energon cannon before he screamed in pain, His aunt and mum were severly wounded. He charged out, firing off the heaviest gun he had in his possession, the thermal rocket launcher, it incinerated and canibalized every con it hit. As he ran through he passed Sam and Mechala, he didn't look back, he fired repeatedly until he found a ruined building, Elita and Arcee were heavily founded, his mum was missing half her lower body and her right arm, Arcee was shot clean through the chest, barely missing her spark chamber, Flareup was doing the best she could to stop them falling appart.

"J-j-j-ja-a-ack." Arcee stuttered as he vocalizer stammered.

"It'sokay arcee, you'll be fine." Jack told her hopefully. He'd known her to take heavy hits but this was rediculess. "Flareup, get them out of here call your sister for the ground-bridge."

Flareup nodded shakily and opened her comm. Jack heard another massive explosion and saw the giant pyramid eating conn get blasted to scrap. There was a metallic structure under the pyramids. The Harvester. The next thing he heard was the sound of a carpet bombing. He raced back to where he had found the autobots and saw Sam with the matrix, he jammed it into Optimus' spark and he julted, sam quickly jumped off. As optimus sat up megatron fired four more rounds and a scorpinok lunged right into Jetfire,when did he get here?! There was a pulse noise, jack shuddered,a spacebridge. A massive black and oragne mech with a HR Gieger esque appearance slammed into Optimus before taking the matrix and telliporting for the harvester.

"Optimus...t-take my parts, you'll need the flight gear." Jetfire told Optimus. "Quickly before he activates that blasted machine of death!"

"Magnetising." Ratchet shouted as he calibrated one of his medical tools, suddenly the flight gear from jetfire to Optimus. Jetfire smiled weakly as he ripped out and crushed his own spark.

"Jackson, are you alright?" Optimus asked in concern.

"Ready to kick some fender." Jack smirked as he rolled his neck. Bulkhead tossed Jack the back, the rear fins were damaged slightly but it would work, as he put it on, the wings extended with a slight click. Jack engaged his battle mask and his riot cannons before both him and Optimus B-lined right at Megatronus and Megatron. Optimus rammed the fallen aka Megatronus right off the pyramid. Jack did what he'd considerthe most disgusting thing he had ever done, he flew right into Megatron's head and began firing into his right optic, blasting the head appart severly with one hand as he ripped it appart with his energon blade. Megatron grabbed him and flung him into a small ancient coartyard where Optimus and the fallen were engaged in a sword to staff fight, Optimus snapped the staff over the fallen's head as Jack clung to the decepticon's helm, blasting away at everything that looked vital. The fallen flung jack aside. Optimus ripped the fallen's faceplate right off before blasting the con right through his spark, killing him. Jack fired off two shots through the cons helm, just to be sure. As the dust settled Jack noticed Starscream and Megatron flying off into the distance.

"That...was something I never hope to do again." Jack stated bluntly as he ripped the shredded flight pack from his back and tossed it aside.

"Fight megatron?" Optimus asked as he looked at his sparkling.

"No..fly." Jack shuddered.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Jasper high...

Four femme class autobots and a mech class autobot waited in the hallway outside of a classroom. One yellow and orange, one gold and blue, one pure pink and one pure white, the mech was yellow with black stripes. the history teacher opened the doorway and gestured them inside.

"Alright class, as the government has seen fit, the autobots are aloud to go public." mr henderson explained. "And today These four autobots from the battle of egypt have volentiered to give an insite on cybertronian history and to answer some questions." He then nodded in their direction before he continued. "Pretender formatting off if you'd please?"

"It is off." The white one explained.

"Human mode then." Mr Henderson sighed in aggitation.

They all transformed one by one, The yellow and orange one became a ginger haired girl with freckles and the same hair style as Miko, he clothes were demin jeans and a leather jacket colored orange. She introduced herself.

"My name's Flareup, but I also go by Flare or fiona Darby." She shrugged.

Next was the the white femme. Her human mode made the class gasp, it was the brunet haired woman they were told married Jack. She was wearing a knee high skirt, black shirt and a white over coat. "My designation is Vector Sigma but you all know me as Veronica Darby."

Next was the yellow and black mech,bumblebee. His human form was a tanned teenage boy, barely looked 14, he wore a yellow pair of shorts, a yellow jumped with black striped and a yellow scalf covered his mouth. His hair was a creamy blonde with black tips. ::I'm Bumblebee but just Bee's fine:: The class looked at him oddly until Flareup translated and explained his vocalizer was damaged so he could only beep...or use radio.

Next was the pink femme. "I'm Elita-One, first in charge of the Autobot ship the Ark-32, But you all know me as June Darby." she explained as she assumed her human alternate mode.

"Uh...hey." the final femme waved nervously. "I'm Morningspark, blame my mum for that name." That ernt a soft whack from June. "But Before I use my human mode, keep in mind I am not a femme, okay?" That part confused the heck out of the classroom, asides Sierra and Miko who snorted laughts. "But..I guess you know me as Jack." The femme stated as it assumed a human form of Jack darby. "Like I said, not a femme."

"Hold on...so you were a robot this whole time?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah but my mum did a darn good job of keeping me from knowing." Jack explained with a slight shrug. "Didn't find out until a few months ago."

"Alright any questions related to cybertronian colture?" June asked aloud.

"Yeah, explain the whole sparkmates thing!" Miko laughed from the back of the class.

"Miss Nakidia, this is not sexual education, refrain from that question." Mr Henderson sighed. That made the class burst with laughter.

"Uh,I've got one!" A black haired girl called from the back of the class. "What's the deal with energon being on earth?"

"Ah,now that's a good one." June smiled. "Do we have time to even answer that one?"

"You will." Mr Henderson nodded. June nodded Back and began to explain.


End file.
